This is Tris
by Danni97
Summary: Tris is Uriah and Zeke's Sister. Zeke is an over protective brother so Four and Tris have to keep their relationship a secret. What happens when someone from her old school comes to spy on her. What if it was a teacher. Why when ever she's with Four bad things happen? Does she still love him though? Read and find out? The story is better then the summery. Trust me. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I thought that I should make a new story. Only a few things you need to know: They are all the same age, Tris, Uriah and Zeke are all siblings, and Tris was a foster kid then The Pedrads came and adopted her. **

**-Danni**

**Uriah's POV**

Today was the day Tris is coming back home! I grab a T- shirt and some pants and put them on. I ran down stairs and drank a glass full of milk.

"Finished!" I yelled. I look around and see no one is there. I look on the couch and see my idiot brother.

"Go to sleep!" he yelled. "It's 5 in the morning!" I look up at the clock and see he is right it's 5 in the morning. Wow I'm so exited. I plop next to Zeke and turn on the T.V. I start a movie. Half way through the movie my cell phone rings. I pick it up and see that Tris is calling. I answer putting it on speaker so Zeke can hear. I hear a soft voice on the other side. Tris.

"Hello Tris!" I say. When are you coming!"

"Wait Uri you sound so... Exited. OMG Has Zeke read a novel?" She says. I feel a laugh come out. Zeke is right beside me.

"Hey I heard that" Zeke says.

"I wanted you to" She says. Zeke walks to the kitchen to make breakfast. "So how ya doin'?"

"Pretty good" I say. "And yes Zeke has read a novel" By now Zeke is as red as a tomato.

"Oh My Gosh! We should throwing a party!"

"Hey I read _half_ a novel" Zeke says from the kitchen.

"To bad when I come home we are definitely throwing a party!"

"When are you coming home!" I whine like a 5 year old not getting the toy he wanted for his berth-day.

"Stop whining Uri!" She says quite annoyed. "I'll be back at around 2. Kay?"

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye" With that she hangs up. I cant wait to show Four, Cris, Mar, Shun, and Will Tris!

**Sorry too short they are not uselly that short. Sorry for the spelling too. Just thinking of ideas. So give me ideas plz.**

**-Danni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello long time no see. Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything. Don't remind me. :(**

**-Danni**

**Uriah POV**

"She's coming" I yell "She'll be here any minute now!"

"Uriah you shouldn't do that" Zeke says

"Why?"

"We are in the air port and everyone is looking at you like yo have 2 heads" I look around and see that he's right. Who cares Tris is coming.

"Who cares Tris is coming!" I yell. Everyone looks at me like I may be drunk. I step back witch makes be behind Zeke and Mom.

"Pansycake" Zeke whispers behind me. I elbow him in the ribs and whisper the same thing. Everyone just looks at me like I'm a T.V. I Look around and find someone laughing so hard their one the ground. Everyone turns there eyes and look at the person. I look closely to the person and see that she has long dirty blond hair, a pink top and black jeans. Tris.

"Tris!" I yell. "Trisypoo"

"Uripoo" She yells. Everyone is still looking at me.

"Help" Zeke mouths to Tris. She laughs even more.

"I think everyone is watching Drake and Josh" I say and Tris laughs even more.

"Tris get used to this. It happens every day" Zeke says. By now nobody is looking at what they are doing. I should be on a T.V. show.

**Thank you for readding. Plz fav follow thanks. Help me and tell me how to improve. Sorry short chapter. I know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I love how nobody is being mean. It helps a lot. tell me ideas and I might be able to put them in. Thanks so much guys.**

**-Danni**

**Tris POV ( Zeke is putting her bags in)** We all get in the car except for Uriah, he gets on top. Everyone is still looking at us like we came from the jungle. I pull on his foot.

"Uripoo get down from there!" I say.

"No. Make me" He responds with a smirk.

"Okay" I say and pull on his foot so hard he falls on the ground. I hear Mom and and Zeke laugh.

"H-how did you g-get so s-strong" Zeke says scared.

"Try me" I say. He hides behind mom. Mom laughs a little and says Pansycake under her breath. Mom is not that kind of mom. She is so much more. She's so fun. I laugh some more and look down at Uriah. He is on the ground pretending to die. I step on him really lightly and he dose not move.

"Okay I know you are going to hate me Uriah but..." I say and am about to jump until he put his hands in surrender.

"Okay. I'm up!" He says getting up. We walk in the car and sit down. I sit in the front with mom, Uriah and Zeke get in the back and start a cat fight.

"When I get home I'm having the last piece of cake!" Uriah says.

"No I'm have it!" Zeke says.

"I'm having it!" I say. They all stay quiet and nod. I love this. I'm never going back to Italy.

"I want to have music!" Uriah whines. I feel like when I was here 3 years ago.

"Fine" I say. I put on and it happens to be Human by: Cristina Perri.

**I can hold my breath**  
**I can bite my tongue**

"Um..." Uriah says.

"Bite your tongue Uri!" I say.

**I can stay awake for days**  
**If that's what you want**  
**Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am**

**I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it**

By now I'm singing along.

**But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down**  
**I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down**  
**Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart**  
**I'm only human, yeah**

**I can turn it on  
Be a good machine**  
**I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything**

**(I don't want to put the rest in but the song is called Human)**

-Skip to when they get home- (took one hour to get home)

When I get home Zeke gets my bags out and Uriah takes them up to my room. I sit on my bed peacefully until Uriah comes in.

"Hey Trisypoo" He says. "We have boys in our school" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"I had boys in my old school" I say back.

"Fine but did you like any?"

"No"

"Trisypoo. I know just the guy for you" He says sing-song-y. He picks up a picture from his pocket. He points to a guy with brown hair blue eyes and says "Like-y? His name is Four"

"I don't think so" Someone says from the door. Zeke. "That will never happen"

"Why?"

"One thing he is not good for you. He dose not date anyone. Second that is impossible. I'm here and now that you're here I'll make sure that you two don't date until... later"

"Later?" I ask.

"He's my best friend. I don't mind killing if he hurts you. So don't make me kill" He says. I look at the picture one more time. He is cute though. I push that thoght out of my mind.

"Fine" 'But I did not promise' I say to my self.

**Hey low people I hoped you liked it.**

**-Danni **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! help me with ideas Plz. BTW she went to a made up school in Italy. **

**-Danni**

Tris POV

One more day until I go to Divergent High. Uri said that he would show me his friends, including Four. Maybe I'll make a best friend of all of them. Today Mom said that she wanted to take me to the mall. I forgot that mall since I would go to the other mall in Italy with my school friends. I'm taking Uriah and Zeke. I'm not like the type of girl that likes make-up, or short skirts so it'll be easy to go with them. My favorite sport is soccer. Theirs is too. I slip on a black V-neck shirt and black tights that stops just above my ankles. I don't need to ware that much make-up so I only put mascara and eye-liner. I run out and find Zeke on the couch and Uri stuffing his fists in chocolate cake. Well he calls it Dauntless cake so we all started to call it Dauntless cake. I walk up to him and a blow in his ear. He jumps up and starts to throw cake at me. He got cake on my shirt and on my face. start to grab cake and throw it at him.

"Boys and girl 10 more minutes until we go!" I hear mom say from her room. Uri and me stair at each other. We look at our clothes and I start to clean the counter as fast as I can. Uri starts to clean the ground and sink. Yes we got cake in the sink. I hear Mom come down and That is when we finish.

"Good one" I hear Zeke say from the couch. I give him the 'look' and and he looks back at the T.V. I take one more look at my clothes and run upstairs. Mom is almost finished. I run and change into a raccoon shirt that says 'I BITE' on it. I run to the bathroom, clean my face and do my make-up again. I run down stairs and see Zeke in a black T-shirt with grey pants and Uriah in a dark red top with black pants. We get into the car and drive. It was the longest drive ever! Actually it was 15 minutes but the idiot over here wouldn't stop talking.(Uriah) I sat in the back with Uriah because Zeke beat me to the front. Now I have to sit with the idiot! Thanks Zeke! Mom parked the car and we go out. We walk into the biggest mall I've ever seen. I walk up to the first store. I was called Forever 21. Me and Mom walk in and the boys stay outside the building. They don't want to be seen in there. When I get out I have 2 bags filled with black clothing. Don't ask why I just love black. I'm not goth though. I also got water proof mascara.

"Where to next?" I say.

"The sports" Zeke says. When we get there I see Zeke and Uriah pulling me to the soccer place. I look up on the high self and see the beautiful soccer ball ever. It was black and had orange and green splats on it.

"I want that one" I say to someone that works here. He brings it down and I pay for it. Uriah and Zeke take the bag and look at it.

"Wow it's awesome" Zeke says.

"I love your style" Uriah says.

"Lets see how long it stays" I says looking at Uriah. Me and Uriah have that connection. A brother and Sister connection that I don't have that much with Zeke. Anyway I need to go get a bag and new laptop for school. We walk up to to apple store and buy a laptop that has a green cover. I also got a black bag.

-Skip to home-

"Hey! Give it back" I say. Uri has my iPad. Sadly he is taller than me. He waves it abortive his head.

"No way" He says

"ZEKE!" I say. "Help!" Zeke comes running in my room.

"WERE IS THE FIRE!" He yells.

"FIRE?" Mom yells. She comes in the room. Well runs into the room. She finds us like this and she has a face of 'What? give it to Tris now' He hands me the iPad. and He runs out of the room. Zeke and Mom walk out of the room and now I'm just laying on my bed waiting for sleep to over come me.

**Hey hope you lik-y.**

**-Danni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yo.**

**-Danni**

Uriah POV

I walk down stairs to eat. It's 6 in the morning so I'm hungry. I walk down and see Tris down and ready eating. Why is she all dressed.

"Uri we have 10 minutes until we have to go to school" She says. I look at my clothes. I'm in my PJs. I run upstairs take a shower that lasts about 5 minutes. I slip on a black top and black pants. I brush my teeth and run downstairs. I grab my lunch and bag then run outside. I jump in the back of Zeke's truck.

"You made it. That's new" Zeke says.

"Ha very funny" I say back. When we reached the school I got out of the car. I saw the gang on the wall of the school. Literally. We run up to them. I look up at the wall and see Four on the roof. Mrs. Mathews looks up. She looks like she witnessed a death.

"Four, Cristina, Shauna, Marlene and William get down!" Mrs. Mathews says. She dose not get an answer and Tris is just looking at them wanting to do the same.

"Are they as crazy as you?" Tris says to me.

"Crazier" I say. She starts to climb and Mrs. Mathews walks away. She gave up. I laugh to myself and just start to climb with Zeke right on my heels.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just had to do it.**

**-Danni**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love writing for you guys. Important AN at the bottom please read. (Uri knew Four before he came to this school. He is new to the school)  
**

**-Danni**

Tris POV

When all of us get down the building a girl wearing all black, has olive skin, and short black hair looks at me. She looks up and down at me. She looks like she is scanning me. I hold my books because they were slipping out of my hands. I lean in and wispier to Uri "You little Pansycake. Who is she? She is scaring at me" I point to the girl who was looking at me. He laughs and a girl right beside Zeke turns bright red. The Girl looks like she wants to kill me. I try to stay away from her and am about to introduce myself because my two idiot brothers wont show me who they are. Now I think they want that girl to kill me. I think that because they are looking from me to the girl and laughing. I grab both my brothers ears and wispier "Your going to see what happens to you at home" I only say it so they can hear. They turn pale.

"Hi I'm Tris" I say. Only one boy answers. Four. I remember him from the photo. '_He looks Handsome in person' _I push that thought away.

"Hi I'm Four" He says. "This is Cristina" He says pointing to the girl that was looking at me creepily. "Marlene" He says pointing to the girl who was as red as a tomato. "Will" He points to a boy in the back reading a book. "Him and Cris are dating" I look at both of them. They are really different from each other. "Shauna" He points to a girl right beside Marlene. She is starting to get mad like Marlene. I think I know why: They like Zeke or Uri. Aww so cute.

"Who's girlfriend are you out of both of them?" Cristina asks pointing to Zeke and Uriah. I choke on air and look at them like they came from Mars. I start to laugh. Uri and Zeke do the same.

"No. Bad enough I have to keep up with them every day for..." I pretend to think. "Say until I get married." They all look at me differently. I can see the gears turning in their heads.

"She's my sister" Uriah says. Marlene and Shauna stop looking more red and look at me. They are scanning me just like Cristina did. I creeps me out.

"Um ... How can I put this... Um you look nothing alike" Cristina says. I stay like that, looking at the ground. Uri elbows her lightly. "What?"

"No It's okay." I say. I take a deep breath, and take a note out.

-Flash Back-

"Beatrice" Mother said. "We'll be back soon. We just need someone to take care of you for a while" I nod and get in the car. Mom gives me a note and says to give it to them. When They go I press the door bell. A woman opens the door and says come in. She takes the note and reads it out loud. It says:

_Dear, Orphanage _

_This is my daughter her name is Beatrice but people call her Tris. She is 4 years old. I will come back I promise. Put her in a foster house please. _

_-Tris' Mother_

She takes me to a Foster home the next day and I stay there until I turn 6. They found out that my parents died because of a car crash. I cried so hard. They wanted to send me to a orphanage. I did not want go. Until a family came and adopted me. They had 2 boys. One name Uriah and one named Zeke. Zeke and Uriah took one look at me and said they want me. They kept crying. They asked like I was a puppy. Ever since then I've became a Pedrad.

-End of Flash Back-

Cristina looks at me.

"I'm so sorry" She says.

"It's okay Cristina" I say.

"Call me Cris"

"Cris. I like that"

"Oh call me Mar and Shauna call her Shun" Mar says.

I know I should not do this but I give both my brothers a hug. I know if they did not do that. I would be at an orphanage. No one would want a teen. I jump on Zeke's back and he gives me a piggy-back ride. He takes me all the way to the office. I walk in with Uriah and Zeke waiting outside the door. I walk in and see a woman.

"Hi, My name is Tori" Tori says.

"Hi, I'm new here I'm here for my timetable" I say.

"Name?"

"Beatrice" I say "But please tell them to call me Tris"

"Um... Here" She hands me a piece of paper. "It should have your locker number." She is pointing to the piece of paper.

"Thank you"

"Anytime" She says and goes back to what ever she was doing. I walk out of the office and look at the paper with Uri. Zeke found his class. **(P.S. I don't know how American High school is so I'm making it up. Kay, butter cups)**

**Period 1 = Math = Room 2/299 Mr. Amar (A/N I don't know his last name)  
**

**Period 2 = Writing = Room 1/159 Ms. J Mathews  
**

**Period 3 = Break **

**Period 4 = Lunch**

**Period 5 = Gym = Room 1/126 Mr. Eric**

**Period 6 ****= Music and Drama = Room 2/254 Ms. Tori**

**Period 7 = Dance = ****Room 2/299 Mrs. Carlick (Just had to. Had no more except Max don't think that is good for that.)  
**

** Home**

I walk up to floor 2 with Uri and find Four there looking lost. I walk up to him.

"Go. Make 'Friends'." Uri says wiggling his eyebrows and walking away.

"Hey what do you have first?" I ask.

"Um... Math" He says. "What do you have first?"

"Math" I say. "Are you new here too?"

"Um... Yes"

"Lets go find our lockers" I say. We walk and I find my locker next Uri and Four. Nooooo Uri! Well across from me is Cristina. I think I'm warming up to her. I walk up to her.

"Hey Cris"

"Hey Tris" She says. "What class do you have first?"

"Math"

"My too. So dose Uriah"

"Okay. Uriah!" I say. He comes here.

"Wha-" Before he can finish I jump on his back and he runs to our first class. I walk in and find only a pew people there. I sit in the front. I like to be open not shy. I'm not that kind of person. I don't like to be shy at all. Four comes and sits beside me. Uri sits behind me with Cristina. I grab my pencil. When class starts The teacher says:

"We have 2 new students today. Stand up" He says looking at me and Four. I stand up and say:

"Hi My name is Tris I have 2 brothers Zeke and Uriah. I came from Italy so new surroundings" Everyone says ether Hi Tris or claps. Now it's Four's turn.

"Hi my name is Four. I have no siblings and I came from New Jersey" He says. Wow I had no clue that he was from New Jersey.

-5 more minutes until class finishes-

Four taps me and asks me a question.

"What is 9x56x88?"

"4452" I say with a smile. I can tell Uriah is wiggling his eyebrows behind me. I hit him lightly.

-Ringgggggggggg-

The next period when by fast. Uri Marlene and Cris are in the same class as me. The teacher said to have a partner. Marlene and Uriah are partners and Me and Cristina are partners. Now its break time. Uri give me a piggy back ride again. Marlene makes her way here. he drops me. I mumble ow Pansycake. He steps on my foot lightly. I get up.

"Hey Uri do you want to come study with me later" Mar says. Uri is as red as a tomato. He has not said anything for a little while. I elbow him.

"Of course"

"Kay. my place after school" She says and walks away.

"Come on lover-boy" I say.

"Okay now you know that I like her but... Don't tell Zeke"

"Fine but you don't tell Zeke I like someone ether"

"Who!?"

"No one"

"Is it Four?" I go red. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Zeke says coming towards us.

"Uriah don't" I say.

"Uriah do" He says.

"Um... Tris..."

"URIAH DON'T!"

"Um... Tris..."

"URIAH NO"

**Ha this is fun longest chapter yet! BTW Give me a song that Four and Tris can sing and act at the same time. Thanx.**

**-Danni**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris POV**

"If you say anything I will tell everyone your secret" I say anger. That shuts him up for good. I've never felt this mad before. I usually just lauph it off. but this is different.

"Tris is there something I should know?" Zeke asks. Some times I wish I he would mind his own business. I don't want to be mad but I kinda do. It's not his fault. It's Uriah. He can't keep a secret.

"No. Nothing" I say louder than I mean to. "You need to know nothing" I look around and see that Four Cris and well lets just say the hole school is looking at me. I walk away. I don't like bad attention. At all. I pass two girls whispering to each other. I think they need to learn to wispier. I hear bits of conversation from it. Who could not. That's how loud they are.

"She's such a creep." one says.

"I heard her name was Tris duh. Stupid name. What do you expect" The other says. I take one look at them. Now I can't take it. I run. I run so fast I don't know where I'm going. I just run. I go to the back of the school and then in the trees. I feel a hand go over my mouth. More than one hand. Like three. I bite one hand then scream for 2 seconds. Another hand goes over my mouth. I see wood in one of their hands. Suddenly everything goes black.

**dun dun dunnnnn. Hey. Sorry for the short chapter I have a contest for you guys. I need a character. I'm going to put it in the story. A few thing it has to have.**

**Has to be a girl. (need it to be a girl. ****Has to be 16)**

**Hair style: **

**Hair couler: **

**Ascent or not:**

**Body shape:**

**What is she wearing:**

** Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

**Four POV**

I was on my way to talk to her. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to come to my house today. I think I have feelings for her? No Tobias no you don't. I walk up to her almost there when I see her blushing and Uriah acing like a ...Uriah. Zeke comes over and Uriah is just about to say something. But Tris cuts him off. I can't hear them so I come in closer.

"Do I need to know something Tris?" Zeke says.

"No nothing" She says back. Once I hear her talk to her brothers like that i see the part of her that wants to stop being mad but can't. Cris comes over to me and asks me:

"What happened?"

"I think Uriah did something to upset her" I say.

"Oh okay" Tris looks at us and steps back. She looks at two girls. Oh no That's Lauren and Molly. They make fun of every one. Tris runs behind the school. I follow her and see her go into the trees. I go right behind her. I hear a scream. Tris. I run and find Tris on the ground. I pick her up bridal style and take her out to her brothers and when they see her Zeke runs to me with Uriah right behind him.

"Four what did you do!?" Zeke says.

"Me!? I saved her! They would have done more damage if I were not there!" I say/yell.

"Sorry. We need to get her to the school nurse!" I run to the nurse with Tris in my hands. I looks closely at her . She has a scar on her face. It looks like it was from wood. I run faster. She could never wake up! That makes me run faster. Faster. Faster. I reach the nurse and Zeke calls 9-1-1.

"She's not breathing well" I stop in my tracks. And freze.

**OMG!**

**-Danni**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thank you to everyone that reviewed. Thanks.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a sobbing Zeke, Uriah, and Mom. Wait what?...Four is here? Wow how long was I gone out for?

"Hey" I say barley a wispier.

"Tris!" Everyone says. I think Uriah was the only one to see me open my eyes. He screamed the highest.

"How long was I out for?" I say shaking.

"A week" Uriah says.

"Oh no!" I say. "Uriah ate all the cake for sure!" Everyone is laughing.

"No Tris Zeke did this time." I have a fake shocked look on my face. The nurse comes in. She asks everyone to go outside to ask me some questions. She sits beside me on the bed, looks at her clip-board.

"Tris do you remember who hit you on the head?" I just think about it.

I Remember

**Thanks**

**-Danni**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I did not post like I uselessly do. I've been reading a lot of fan-fiction.**

Four POV

I was walking out of Tris' room when Zeke comes up to me. I try to act like I don't have feelings for her because if I tell him he would never let me go close to her.

"Hey" Zeke asks walking toward me. I look around and see Uriah crying in Hana's (Zeke's Mom) arms. "Do you think she'll remember anything that happened to her?"

"How ever did it is probably going to die from him" I say to Uriah and Hana. Zeke gives me a face. Uriah and Hana laugh just for 2 seconds and then like that they go back to crying. Uriah is not the crier. This is really new. He is the one to cheer us up.

"It's all my fault" Uriah says through tears. Wow he is crying way to much. What did he say that made Tris run off like that? I decide to ask him. Like always Zeke beats me to it.

"Hey Uriah what did you say to make Tris run off like that?" Zeke says. Uriah freezes. He must have done something really wrong.

"I might have..." Uriah mumbles.

"What did you say?" Zeke is getting louder.

"I might have tried to tell her secret to you that I just found out there but it's really easy to figure out and you'll not like it so I tried to tell you but I was just kidding..." he keeps rambling. I don't even thing he is breathing.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Zeke says. "Stop. You tried to tell me what?"

"I can't tell you!" Uriah is getting louder too. Me and Hana are stepping back.

"Tell me!" Now Zeke is shouting.

"No!"

"Fine" He says. "Lets have a party tonight" No No No! he wants to play truth or dare. Lets just hope that She dose not do the truth. Wait she could chose dare and he could dare her to tell the truth,

"Truth or dare tonight" He says. This is not going to be good. "Aw guys you think that I"ll ask her what her secret is?" Now I'm confused. What is he talking about. "You are" He is pointing to Uriah.

"What why me?" Uriah is yelling now. Hana just stands up and walks back. I do the same. How could no one hear them. They are louder than an earthquake. Just then a person comes out of the room beside me. He starts to yell things so loud that Zeke and Uriah stop.

"You stop right now or we will trough all of you out! You understand!?" He screams. We all nod. He walks back with fists and looks like he is just about to punch something.

Just as he walks back into his room the nurse from Tris' room walks out and says.

"You can see Tris now" I almost jump for joy. Unlike Uriah he actually jumps for joy.

-Page break-

Tris POV

I look at Uriah, Zeke, Mom and Four. I sit up. Why is Uriah crying?

"Hey Uriah Why are you crying?" I say.

"Um... I ..." He just stops. Zeke changes the topic

"Um... Are you okay?" He asks. Is that all he could come up with? Some things up and I'm going to find out what.

**Like-y Hoped you did anyway Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I did not update lately but here is the chapter...**

**Tris POV**

Today is the day of the party. The hospital let me out 2 hours ago. Uriah would not leave my side since then.

"Uriah what has got into you?" I say this is getting annoying. "You are following me everywhere. Why?"

"I feel bad" He says. What is he talking about. Did he do something wrong while I was in the hospital?

"What did you do!" I'm getting louder.

"I... I just feel bad for when I was joking with you" He says. I've never seen him cry before. I was not with him for 3 years so that is probably why. I put my hand on his shoulder and let him cry in my shoulder. It's not his fault.

"Hey, It's not you're fault" I say. "Do you want to get ready for truth or dare tonight?" I say trying to change the topic.

Still Tris POV

After me and Uriah Got the party ready Uriah goes up stairs with all the boys. I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door looking at myself. Wow I'm a mess. I open the door and see Cris holding a lot of of makeup, Shauna holing a lot of brushes and bobby-pins and stuff like that, and Marlene holding what looks like 100 dresses with 100 pares of high heals. She needs a closet to go with that. And a shoe rack. I invite them in and that's when I see what they are wherein. Cris has a black and white dress that stops right above the knee level with black and white high heals she is wherein a minimum amount of makeup. Her hair is in waves around her. Mar on the other hand is really noticeable. She wheres an open-back pink dress that stops under the knee level with black pumps. Her hair is in a high pony that curls around her shoulder. She looks like Ariana Grande. **(Don't think I spelled it right but who cares?) **Shauna is wherein a white short dress with red pumps and a look like Cris'. They come running in with a big smile on there faces. Their jaws drop once they look at me.

"Tris you look horable!" Cris shouts. Her mouth closes really fast and she has her _'Don't worry I'll make you awsome' _look on her face. Now I worry. "You know why we are hear?" She asks.

"No and I don't want to"

"We know that you like Four" She says with a smirk. My jaw drops. How dose she know that?

"How...Do.. Yo-" I mange out.

"Cut it sister. We are going to make you..." She takes a look at me. "... At the least Noticeable"

They garb my wrist and pull me to my room. They drop all the things on my bed and get started. They give me a red dress first and it dose not work. 99 dresses later and we still don't find one that shows me. The last one is my favorite so far. It's black it shows my back, and has ripped selves. Marlene hands me some pumps and tells me to go change. I go in and change. When I come out all of them nod really fast. Next the hair...

**Hoped that you liked it. Thankz for readding.**

**-Danni**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I was thinking in putting a new girl in so give me ideas on how she'd look.**

**-Danni**

Tris POV

Apparently I'm not allowed to look at myself. _It's a surprise_. I hate surprises.

I feel like a barbie doll. I've felt this way once they started witch to me was 3 hours. I look at the clock. Oh my gosh we have 15 minutes until 11. The party should start in 15 minutes.

"We have to hurry with this!" I say almost scream. I look at all of them. each one of them has a smirk on. What is is now? "Why are you guys smirking?"

"Maybe because we _know_ Four will love this look" Marlene says her smirk getting bigger. Every one nods in agreement. I run to the bathroom to see myself. The merior is bigger in there. My hair is all curled up and wavy. I have mascara on with eyeliner red-ish pink-ish lipstick and a black hair band. I feel amazing. Zeke will not approve of lipstick. I don't know why but he just dose not like the fact of me dating. I grab Cris in the bathroom with me and give her the 'What the heck! What did you do to me!?' look.

"Zeke hates me wearing lipstick" I say. "He will hurt anyone who looks at me in a flirty way. He has done it before to a guy named Al. Al ran away from school and I think he is dead now. You have to hind me from him!" I hind behind her like he could be Spider man and jump out of anywhere.

"Calm down. I'll take it off" She says and takes a cloth. I take a moment to think. What if Zeke dose not see me. What if I stood up to him. I'll have to go with stand up to him. I stop her hand from wiping it off and say:

"I like it. He dose not have to know right?" She has a big smirk on her face.

"You wanna impress someone out there?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's just lipstick not a big deal" I say walking out. I open the door and see someone I've wanted to hid from. Zeke, Looking at me. He looks mad. I walk up to him and look him in the eye.

"Tris Is that..." He starts.

"Make up. Lipstick yes" I say still looking him in the eye.

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I'm tiered of having to listen to you all the time. I have a life you know" He goes silent. I take this as an opportunity to walk away. I walk to Uriah and he looks scared.

"Who are you and where is my little sister" Uriah says to me jokingly. "Tris would never do that. Specially to Zeke" I walk passed Uriah and look behind me. Zeke is still standing mouth open. I smirk inside and bump into something hard. I fall back and look up. Four stands in front of me. I bumped into someone not something. He helps me up and I dust of imaginary dust of my dress. I look up and mumble 'Thank you' to him. He nods and says:

"You're welcome. Oh and by the way I can't even stand up to Zeke like that" He smirks and walks passed me. I can feel the blush on my cheeks. I walk downstairs and hear the door bell ring...

I walk around the house. Wow the house has filled up a lot in the last 30 minutes. By 12 truth or dare starts or as Uriah calls it Dauntless or Candor. I walk over to the kitchen. and stand on the counter. I whisper something into Cris' ear and she runs to Uriah whispers in his ear and hands me the mic.

"Hey everyone" I say into the mic. "I am going to sing to a very special person" I the music starts and by now I start to sing.

**(Bold is the song)**

**I was a liar**  
** I gave into the fire**  
** I know I should've fought it**  
** At least I'm being honest**  
** Feel like a failure**  
** 'Cause I know that I failed you**  
** I should've done you better**  
** 'Cause you don't want a liar (come on)**

**And I know, and I know, and I know**  
** She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you**  
** And I know, and I know, and I know**  
** That you got everything**  
** But I got nothing here without you**

**So one last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**  
** One more time**  
** I promise after that, I'll let you go**  
** Baby I don't care if you got hurt in your heart**  
** All I really care is you wake up in my arms**  
** One last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**

**I don't deserve it**  
** I know I don't deserve it**  
** But stay with me a minute**  
** I'll swear I'll make it worth it**  
** Can't you forgive me**  
** At least just temporarily**  
** I know that this is my fault**  
** I should have been more careful (come on)**

**And I know, and I know, and I know**  
** She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you**  
** And I know, and I know, and I know**  
** That you got everything**  
** But I got nothing here without you baby**

**So one last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**  
** One more time**  
** I promise after that, I'll let you go**  
** Baby I don't care if you got hurt in your heart**  
** All I really care is you wake up in my arms**  
** One last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**

**I know I shouldn't fight it**  
** At least I'm being honest**  
** Just stay with me a minute**  
** I swear I'll make it worth out**  
** 'Cause I don't want to be without you**

**So one last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**  
** One more time**  
** I promise after that, I'll let you go**  
** Baby I don't care if you got hurt in your heart**  
** All I really care is you wake up in my arms**  
** One last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**

**One last time**  
** I need to be the one who takes you home**

**(The song is called 'One Last Time' By Ariana Grande)**

I finished the song and I look at a particular pair of dark blue eyes. Four's. He walks over to me.

"Hey" He says. I fell that blush comeback into my cheeks."You have an amazing voice. Who was that song for?" I pause what am I going to say?I have a little panic atack. Thankfully Cris comes over and says:

"Tris you need to come!" She says out of breath.

"Why?" I say back.

"Your lipstick is ruined" She says. "Hey Four is it smudged?" she says with a smirk. I'm going to kill her. Four looks at my lips. He looks at Cris one more time and says:

"No, It's perfect" And with that he walks away. I look at Cris and get so mad I feel red.

"What the heck was that!?" I say almost shout. "I'm going to-" I get cut off buy Zeke on the mic.

"Every one who is not a close friend to Tris, Uriah, Or me, get out...

**Hope you like it!**

**-Danni**


	13. Chapter 13

**VR Owns Divergent, And Uriah :(**

Tris POV

Everyone gets out and it's just our little gang left. We all sit in a circle. Uriah opens his mouth to say what I know he wants to say, he wants to start but I cut him off.

"Don't even think about it" I say. That shuts him up. "Okay I want to start" I look around and find my target. Four. "Four C or D?" I say.

"Nooooo!" Uriah yells. "Chose Candor. She is evil!" I smirk and blush.

"Aw my own brother thinks I'm evil. That warms my heart." I say. (No Sarcasm) Uriah looks down. Four looks like he wants to take the challenge.

"Dauntless" He says trying to look brave.

"You know Four their is a line between idiocy and bravery" I say. He looks down shameful. "Let Uriah and Zeke make you a sandwich. And eat it." That sounds okay but I've seen them make me a sandwich on my 9th birth day and on... Lets just say I had a stomach ache thinking about it for a year. Four nods. Once he dose a smirk comes on my face. He dose not know what is about to come.

Four POV

"Let Uriah and Zeke make you a sandwich. And eat it." She says. Well that is not that bad. Not as bad as Uriah sa- Wait a minute! She's smirking! This is bad. Well no backing down now. I try to cheer myself up. This is going to be very bad. Uriah and Zeke go to the kitchen. We continue the game until they come back half an hour later. I see now why Tris made that dare. The sandwich has a sponge, two pieces of hair and wet bread. EWWWWW!

"Oh My God! Did you do this blind or something?" I ask/scream.

"That is what happens when me and Uriah make a sandwich" Zeke says.

"Oh and to answer your yes we did it blind folded" Uriah says. "Your probably going to have to get a bucket. We did that to Tris on her 9th birthday, but we forgot the bucket"

I take a bite...

**Hey Give me ideas on how a girl with on or an acsent should look act be like kay bye**

**-Danni**


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

Ew that is the last time I will ever trust Uriah and Zeke with making a sandwich. I feel really bad for doing that, But he just ate it more.

"Guys this is great what did you put in it?" Four said. Wow!

"Ewww That is discussing" I say. "You know what is in that right?"

"Yes I do" He says taking another bite. "Well Uriah C or D?"

"Um I have no clue" He says looking at the sandwich with his mouth open. "Dare?"

"Is that a Dare?" Four says. "Okay. Um Uriah you have to... Sit on Tris' back until Tris get dared, by anyone other than Uriah"

Uriah takes a look between me and Four multiple times, and nods. He is so dead! He comes to me and sits on my back. This hurts.

"Okay, First this is soo fun! Now Marlene C or D?" Uriah says.

"Um Cand-" She begins but Uriah cuts her off.

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. "Well, So have you ever kissed someone?"

She pauses, looks down, and shakes her head in no. Uriah pops up. I know he likes her so this is good news.

"What?!" Shauna says. "Why?"

"I've not found the right person yet" Mar says. Anyway, Tris C or D?"

"OMG thank you! Get off Uriah!" I say and hit him with a pillow. "Oh and Dare"

"I've always wanted to ask, I dare you to answer the truth" Mar says. "Why did you skip 3 years of school to go to Italy?"

"Um... I went to Italy because in middle school you know how they put you through this test... The aptitude test, Well They found that I'm gifted. They sent me to Italy in middle school they said that they would bring me back in a few years. They guessed in 1 year but kept me there for more tests. I hated it there so I've never had real friends sadly so I try to be myself. As much as I can. It just dose not work."

"How come they let you back?"

"They didn't" I say "I snuck out"

"Okay..." Uriah says.

"Um my turn" I say "Zeke. C or D"

"Um Uriah don't even think about it. Candor" He says.

"Okay why do you not want me and Uriah not to date?"

"Um.. Because... I don't think your old enough?"

"Wow! Thanks!" I say.

"Uriah C or D..."

**Thanks for all the support. Love yall**

**-Danni**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Love the support I did not get that much support on my other fan fiction so I love writing this for you guys.**

**-Danni**

**Vroinca made Divergent And Uriah :( **

** Uriah POV LOL :P**

"Uriah C or D?" Zeke says. This is bad! Why dose he want to do this to me? She'll kill me!

"Dare?" I say not sure what is ahead of me.

"I dare you to tell us what Tris is so scared to tell me" I freeze. What am I going to to? I'm just about to take off my shirt but Tris stops me...

Tris POV

"Stop!" I say Zeke needs to find out sooner or later so why not... later? "Uriah put your shirt back on" He dose as I command. I walk up to Zeke and look in his eyes. I put my face a few inches away from his face and say:

"Okay _Ezekiel_ you want to know what _my_ secret is?" I want to... I don't know what I want but certainly don't want this. "Okay well you know that I'm not going to tell you what it is. I'll show you someday when it's too late to stop it" I walk up to my room leaving Zeke there with his mouth open. This is bad when he finds out I'll have to be ready.

**I was going to finish the chapter here but you deserve better. :)**

* * *

Skip to school the next day.

I'm walking in the hall way of the school when I bump into someone. I don't fall but I look at what she's wearing, a tight pink shirt that shows her belly button and tight skirt that looks like underwear. She looks like lallygaga. I stand in shock. _How is she alowed to were something like that in school? _I think.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!" She says.

"Sorry" I say.

"Ha" She says laughing. "You look like a stupid little girl!"

"Oh. I get it. You think I said sorry for bumping into you?" I say looking into her confused face. She was the one who made fun of me before. I'll show her that you don't make fun of my and get away with it. "Nooooo I said sorry for people that have to put up with all that nagging you do and lets just says **Y****ou**"

I start to walk away to my next class music. I walk in there happy. Zeke is not in this class. Uriah is though. I walk in and sit next to Four...

* * *

Four POV

She's sitting next to me! I had a crush on her in like forever. Well when she walked through the doors. I wonder what her secret is but I'm not going to push it. I feel this tingling feeling in my side when she sits next to me. She looks at me. We stay like that until the silence is broken by Tori.

"Hello as you know I'm Tori so don't call me Miss it makes me feel old" She says. It makes half of the class laugh. Including Tris. "I know you know my name but the school makes me say it for a week. Any way today one of you have to sing a song that describes you feel. It could be about someone or something or anything. So who wants to go today?" Tris raises her hand.

"Um Tori I would like to go" Tris says.

"Okay. Lets see how good your voice is" Tori says. "I'm going to ask you somethings first, Okay so have you had singing lessons?" Tris shakes her head in no. "Okay, Um if you need any one to sing with you you can"

"Okay, Um Cris can she come sing with me background?" She says. "She loves this song so she'll know it" Cris comes before Tori says anything and Tori just nods. The music starts and I'm amazed.

**(Tris is Bold **and _Italic is Cristina_ and Underlined is both)

**Baby I got love for thee**  
** So deep inside of me I don't know where to start**  
** I love you more than anything**  
** But the words cant even touch what's in my heart**

**When I try to explain it I be sounding insane**  
** The words don't ever come out right**  
**I get all tongue tied** _and twisted_  
**I can't explain what I'm** _feeling_

**And I say baby, baby**  
** Baby** _baby I_  
**Oh baby, oh baby, my baby**_ Baby I_  
**Oh baby, baby I** _baby I_  
**All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby**  
** But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it**

**Baby,** _baby Ooh oh_

**Baby I'm so down for you**  
**No matter what you do** _real talk_ **I'll be around**  
** Oh baby, see baby I been feelin' you**  
** Before I even knew what feelings were about**  
_Oh baby_

**When I try to explain it I be sounding all crazy**  
** The words don't ever come out right**  
**I get all tongue tied** _and twisted_  
**I can't explain what I'm feeling**

**And I say baby, baby**  
** Baby** _baby I_  
**Oh baby, oh baby, my baby** _baby I_  
**Oh baby, baby I** _baby I_  
**All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby**  
**But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it**

**Baby, baby**  
** Baby, baby**

**Straight up, you got me**  
** All in, how could I not be**  
** I sure hope you know** _I sure hope you know_  
**If it's even possible, I love you more**  
** Than word love can say it**  
**It's better not explaining that's why I keep saying baby I**

**Ooh baby, oh baby, my baby** _Baby I_  
**Oh baby, baby I** _baby I_  
**All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby**  
** But every time I try to say it words they only complicated**

**Baby, baby** _baby_  
**Baby, baby** _baby I_  
Ooh baby oh baby oh baby _Baby I_  
**Oh baby**  
_Baby I_ **All I'm tryna say is you're my everything baby**  
_But every time I try to say it words they only complicated_  
_ Every time I try to say it words they only complicated_  
Every time I try to say it words they only complicated

**Baby, baby**  
** Baby, baby**

**(AN/ The song is called 'Baby I' By: Ariana Grande)**

After she finished I felt a hint of jealousy who was that song for? I need to find out! Her secret...

**AN/ Hoped you liked it and yes I'm a Ariana Grande fan but not a BIGGGGGGG fan. But a fan.**

**-Danni**


	16. Chapter 16

**I just neeeeed to say this! Thank you soooooo much for the suport. Thanks to gust named ILoveDivergent, TrisandTobias4life, and ShadowAngle100 for satying with me even Though I suck at Writing.**

**Tris POV**

When I finish I walk back to my seat next to Four with Cris. I look back at the teacher and see her jaw is like touching the ground. I look around and see someone I think Peter laughing. Why is he laughing?

"Hey" He says through laughter. "Stiff can sing!"

The teacher is just glaring at him. But he just keeps laughing.

"Okay Peter would you like to come and try?" Tori says. "Maybe you could do better?"

"No" he says looking down.

"Okay I need a male singer to come up please" Tori says. "The male and Tris will be doing a duet together at the concert in a week."

I look around and see one hand go up. Four's. What?

* * *

**Four POV**

I walk up to the front of the class.

"Hey another Stiff going to sing!" Peter says. "Lets see how he fails really bad"

I look around and look at Tris and she turns bright red with anger. She stands up and yells.

"Hey! Idiot!" Tris says. "Shut that thing you call a mouth! Got it?" Peter fake nods.

"Okay, Now I'm going to show you that you might be wrong" I say. "And don't cry okay?" I say and fake pout. Tris sits down and I start.

**You can't walk the streets at night**  
** You're way too short to get on this ride**  
** No I'm not, no I'm not, you tryna tell me that I**  
** I gotta be home when the street lights glow?**  
** You can't watch your TV show**  
** I will watch what I wanna watch**  
** No, won't listen to you, do what I wanna do**

**And I will walk this road ahead**  
** One hundred miles on my hands**  
** Do I need to show you?**  
** Guess I gotta show you**  
** And if you don't believe me now**  
** I'll flip the whole world upside down**  
** Do I need to show you?**  
** Guess I gotta show you**

**Watch me swim across this lake**  
** Fly through the sky in my Superman cape**  
** Watch me walk across this wire**  
** Tip-toe through the coals of a blazing fire**  
** Watch me fly this kite in the rain**  
** I'll jump rope with my ball and chain**  
** Come by and knock on my house of cards**  
** If it falls I'll rebuild it from the start**  
** I won't listen to you, do what I wanna do**

**And I will walk this road ahead**  
** One hundred miles on my hands**  
** Do I need to show you?**  
** Guess I gotta show you**  
** And if you don't believe me now**  
** I'll flip the whole world upside down**  
** Do I need to show you?**  
** Guess I gotta show you**

**Do I really gotta show you now? Really, really, really, gotta show you now?**  
** Do I really gotta spell it out? I-T, I spell it out**  
** If you really wanna see me now? Watch me walk across the clouds**  
** I don't know what you heard about, listen to me yell it loud**  
** Do I really gotta show you now? Really, really, really, gotta show you now?**  
** Do I really gotta spell it out? I-T, I spell it out**  
** If you really wanna see me now? Watch me walk across the clouds**  
** I don't know what you heard about, see that door I'll knock it down**

**And I will walk this road ahead**  
** Hundred miles on my hands**  
** Do I need to show you?**  
** Guess I gotta show you**  
** And if you don't believe me now**  
** I'll flip the whole world upside down**  
** And do I need to show you?**  
** Guess I gotta show you**

**Do I really gotta show you now? Really, really, really, gotta show you now?**  
** Do I really gotta spell it out? I-T, I spell it out**  
** If you really wanna see me now? Watch me walk across the clouds**  
** Do I need to show you? Guess I gotta show you.**

Finnish and Look at every one. I look at Peter and say:

"Do I need to spell it out?" I say. "And to answer you questions yes I can sing." I look over to the teacher and smile. Her mouth is wide open. "Did I get the part?"

"I-I- Um " She regains her "Yes of course!"

* * *

**Four's POV Still.  
**

I walk out of music room with Uriah and Marlene walk behind me. They finally catch up to me.

"Wow! Four Who know you could sing like that?" Uriah says. I look at both of them where is Tris? I don't think about it anymore. I walk to the cafeteria. I look into the room and can't find Tris. I look outside and find her sitting on the ground looking at the sky. Alone. I walk up to her. I guess Uriah and Shauna got the picture that I want to be alone. But I just want to find Tris. And Now Find her. I sit next to her. Her back is on the wall. She smirks and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks. "Oh By the way I love the song and your singing"

I blushing now. She is the best singer and she is saying I'm good. It's like going to Subway and making the worst sandwich ever, but the best sub maker says it's really good. Now I'm hungry!

"I'm coming to see you" I say. "By the way I love that song you sang"

"Thanks"

"Who was that for?" I say and she starts to blush.

"Yo..." She says.

"What?"

"You" She says like she finally got to say it. Wait She likes me? OMG I like her.

"I-I-" I manage. She cuts in.

"I know You don't like me that way" She says tears threatening to spill.

"No. I like you a lot. I was wondering if you liked me that way" I say. And before I can say anything else I got my first kiss...

**OMG FourTris happened!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

I feel sparks. I feel amazing. I never though that would have. MY first kiss with my brothers best friend. Oh this is bad. What if four can't keep a secret. I brake apart. I look into his eyes. Never seen so many colors in one eye before. His eyes have light blue dark blue all the Blues you could think of. I start to giggle. He dose the same. I really hope that he felt the spark too. All of a sudden the bell rings for the end of school.

Oh no!

* * *

Still Tris' POV

I look at him.

"We need to go" I say and am just about to walk out but I feel a hand go around my arm. I look at the hand and see it's Fours. I turn around and look up at his eyes. Those eyes.

"Hey, will you go out with me?" He says.

"YES!" I yell. I jump on him and hug him hard. I _may _have yelled to loud because Uriah and Marlene come.

"Guys? What are you doing?" Four asks.

"We _may_ have been looking for you then saw you kissing Tris" Uriah says. Trying to make it sound causal.

"URIAH" I say and start to giggle.

"What? I won't tell anyone"

"Fine" I say.

* * *

Skip to home. Four's POV

Well I know that the belt and the person that's holding the belt is waiting for me. I don't call him a father. Or a person at all. I drive into the driveway and get out. I walk to the doorway and right before I open the door all I hear is

"TOBIAS!"

Him

* * *

I walk up to him and see him with a belt in one hand. He has flames in his eyes.

"Why are you late?" He asks. I look at my watch and see that I'm 2 minutes late. Why is he so-. And before I can finish that thought I find the belt on my back. This happens for 10 minutes. I can't take it anymore!

**Hope you like it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Four's POV

After he's finished he sends me upstairs. My back feels numb. I cant walk correctly. I go to the washroom and clean my back. It takes me about 30 minutes to do that. When I finish I go to my room. I grab the guitar that mom bough me before she died. I grab it and start to play. I feel free when I play. just then I hear a sweet sound from out my window.

"Hey Your good" I look out and see Tris. I knew Uriah and Zeke lived next door but did not know that Tris' window was across from mine. "Where did you get the guitar? I have one just like that but wood looking one instead of black"

Tris grabs her guitar and and starts to play. Half way though I'm starting to play and sing too.

(**Bold is Tris **and _Italic and underlined is both_ _Italic is is Four)_

**All I knew this morning when I woke**  
**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before**  
**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles**  
**And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

**'**_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you_

**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**  
**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like**

_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just want to know you, know you, know you_

**'**_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time_  
**And meet me there tonight**  
**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**

**I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now**  
**I just want to know you, know you, know you**

_All I know is we said hello_  
_Your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_  
_All I know is he held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**All I know is we said hello**  
**So dust off your highest hopes**  
**All I know is pouring rain**  
**And **_everything has changed_  
**All I know is a new found grace**  
**All my days, I'll know your face**  
**All I know since **_yesterday is everything has changed_

**(The song is called 'Everything Has Changed' By: Taylor Swift)**

Once I finish I stair at Tris' eyes those beautiful eyes. All of a sudden those eyes fill with fear.

"FOUR WATCH OUT!" She screams at the top of her lungs and looks behind me. I turn around and am met with wood to the head. The last thing I think of is...

Marcus

*Page break*

Tris POV

All I see is someone behind Four hitting him with wood and that's what I see before I run out of the house and to Four's house. I run so fast I can't see my feet. I don't bother knocking, I just open and see Marcus betting the... everything out of Four even when Fours looks like he's going to puke.

"Tobias" Beat "Who was that girl" Beat "that you were" Beat "singing to?!" Marcus says. I'm hiding so Marcus can't see me. He is beating Fou-Well Tobias to death. I run out at him...


	19. Chapter 19

Tris POV

I run so fast and jump right in front of the belt. It hits me hard and on my stomach. Again. Again. Again. I look at Fou-Tobias and he looks so hurt. I can't take the pain in his eyes I can tell by it that Murcus dose this every day. I can't stop myself I punch Murcus' face so hard he falls to the ground pulling me down with him. I fall and then everything turns BLACk. Again.

Four POV

All I see is Tris falling. I'm too weak to move but I try. I stand up and run to Tris' side. I can't feel her face. No wait it's cold. And I mean really cold. Murcus gets up. Wiping the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. Him. He's the reason that Tris is on the ground. I stand up And before I know it my fist has contact with his face. I grab the phone and call the police. 9-1-1. In 2 minutes the ambulance comes. They take Tris in the truck. I call Hana she has the right to know her daughter is in the hospital.

Sorry fro all the POVa I just have so much to add

Hana POV

I look at my phone and see Four calling. I pick it up and hear a low voice on the other side.

"Hana if I were you I would go to the hospital" Four says. What is he talking about? "Tris is in the hospital. She got hurt and now she's at the hospital"

"Four this is not funny stop this Tris when to Cristina's house" I say. "Is this Uriah?"

"no i would never lie to you like this so plz come down NOW" and with that he hangs up. What the hell was that about?!


	20. Chapter 20

Tobias POV

Its one hour staring at my _father _on the ground until one of the officers come and help pick him up to take him to jail. I feel like killing him even though he's my dad. They can tell that he hit me and Tris because of the blood on the belt in his hand. And Tris' Arms and Back and- Most of Tris' blood. I feel awful for putting Tris through this! I run to the hospital. On the way I see Zeke, Hana, and Uriah panicking in their car. They wave me over when they see me running. I run up to them. They let me in without a word.

"We have to get to the hospital quick" I say.

"Wait why?!" Uriah says panicked. Hana is driving and she is hardly looking at the road.

"Okay. I'll tell you at the hospital. Tris has been beating up and-" I say but Zeke cuts me off.

"Dude what happened to your back?" He's pointing to my back. I just noticed this but my shirt is soaked up in my dried blood.

"Nothing. I'll be fine." I say trying to change the topic. I feel my eyes getting heavy. I try to keep them open but I hear this voice before I fall. Tris'.

* * *

I open my eyes and see a nurse talking to Zeke, Uriah, and Hana. I'm in a hospital bed. I may have heard a bit of their conversation. Like maybe just 'He has lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine. He can go right after he wakes up' I zone out and look around. I see Tris is in the same room as me, but on the other side. She's sleeping perfectly. I try to sit up but fail. Zeke looks at me. He probably heard the _really _loud moaning in pain.

"Four!" He yells.  
And that's when I hear that beautiful sound.

"What happened?" Tris asks. I just look at her beautiful eyes. She looks back. "Tobias?"

**Sorry for the late update but please keep being awesome!**

**-Danni**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I have not been posting!**

**-Danni**

Tris POV

I wake up and have no clue where I am. I look around and see Tobias. Why is he in the same room? I ignore that thought and look at him before I know what I'm doing I shout.

"Tobias!"

"Tris!"

"Me!" Uriah shouts.

I start to laugh. I try to sit up but that does not work.

* * *

2 weeks later

Tris POV

I'm in school now. Well walking to music/drama. I walk in class and see Tobias sitting down on a red chair. Since Tori is a tattoo artiest she likes her class room to be artistic. I walk up and sit beside Tobias on a pink chair. I fix myself up and put my binder under my chair. We are the only ones in the class. Well other than Tori. Tori comes up to us and brings a chair to sit down. she looks at us. Okay This is getting creepy.

"Hello Tris, Four" She says. When she says 'Four' I forget she dose not know his real name.

"Hello" I say.

"I need to ask you a favor" I nod "Can you act?" I nod and so does Tobias "Okay can you come to practice after school for a week?" I keep nodding

"Wait for what?" I say.

"Instead of singing at the concert next Tuesday I need you to put acting and singing together for the sake of time the concert can to"

"Who is going to act with us?"

"Anyone who can make people lauph" And just like that I have the perfect person. Uriah.

* * *

**sorry I did not post **

**faster. and that this is really short.**

**-Danni**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm Sooooooooooooo Sooooooooooooo Sorry I did not update!**

**Tris' POV**

I run all the way to my next class I have with Uriah, math. As I run I bump into someone. I look up at her face. Well because I'm on the ground. She has blond hair that curls up at the end of the it. It looks like she curled it up with a curling iron. She looks like a 'pink' wearing a cheerleader outfit. A 'Pink' is considered a cheerleader and girl bully. Well I know that a Pink is rude and awful and just plan mean, So I'm waiting for the worst. I look up at the girl and all I see is a smirk. Yup I'm right, She's mean.

"Watch where your going Creep!" She shouts. 2 Girls (Also Pinks) Come beside her and say,

"Good One Britney" They lauph like manics

"Well Britney Why Don't You just leave me alone. I've already..." I Don't Finnish that sentience. They just stair at me like I'm some kind of Loser! I don't want to have them know what happened to me. So I just walk away. I know by the time I saw them that They were going to make my life a living hell anyway.

As I ignore the thought of having to see that face any more, I walk to math. Late. Of course. I take a seat next to Uriah and as Math passes I start to talk to him.

"Hey Uriah! Need A favor. You need to do this play with us." I say

"What do you mean 'US'?" He asks. I just go red and he smirks.

"Can I write it? Because I know just how to get you and Four together" He says wiggling his eye-brows. I roll my eyes.

"Tris &amp; Uriah Detention!" The teacher says. I sigh not now!


	23. Chapter 23

**So sorry a few people did not get the last chapter, so they are having a play night, called Story of love. And Uriah is going to write it onTobias and Tris' Story of love but he is going to change a bit. It's going to be funny so that is why they asked Uriah to help. Plus Uriah and Tris have Detestation from the worst and awful teacher ever.-Danni**

**ME: Now Uriah Pop Quiz!**

**Uriah: No I already have detention why you got to do this to me! Why!**

**Me: Because Uriah I want to**

**Uriah: That's not fair!**

**Me: Life is not fair! Suck it up.**

**Uriah: *pouts***

**Me: Now Uriah there is only one question; it's Do I own Divergent?**

**Uriah: No You don't can I have cake now?**

**Me: Fine!**

**Uriah: *Stuffs hands in cake***

**Me: *Do the same* This is good!**

**Now what all of you have been waiting for- I think**

**Tris' POV**

I walk after math to my other classes. As I walk passed my locker and look at Face. Britney. She smirks. Well Tris You made your first enemy! I say in my head. I have Detention! For God sakes I talked during math big deal! I hate him. Well at lest I'm not going alone. I'm going with- Nooooo NOT URIAH!

I walk up to The detention room; Its really a plane math room; a different math room. I sit beside Uriah and take out my phone. I put music and lay back in my chair. Uriah comes in late and sits beside me. And My peace and quite is broken-

"Uriah What do you want? You look like you really want to show me something but you are sacred." I say and Its true.

"Sorry But I finished the play!" He says. "I worked on it during music-and got another detention-but it was worth it!"

I roll my eyes.

"Really Uriah?" I say reading his thing he calls a play, and to be honest it's pretty good. I keep reading until a filmier face comes in. Tobias? what the hell is he doing in detention?!

"T-four" I say quickly regretting what I said. I look in his deep blue eyes for 2 minutes. But then Tobias changes the fact I almost said his name.

"Hey Beatrice!" he says as he sits beside me and Uriah.

"Whoa did you just call me Beatrice?" I say.

"Even I'm not allowed to call her Beatrice!" Uriah says in disbelieve. I roll my eyes.

"That's because your Uriah, Uriah" I say.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" He says with a hand over his chest sadly.

"So I'm allowed to call you Beatrice?" Tobias says.

"Only on special ocations" I say and restive a small pout from Tobias and an angry face form Uriah.

"How come he gets to call you that and I'm your brother can't I !" Uriah says.

"So you don't want to be my brother?" I say. I'm smart! -ish

"Not what I meant!"

"But what you said!" I say" Wait Four why are you in detention?"

"Well..."

**Sorry it's a short chapter it will probably be a bigger one next time. I hope. Any way**


	24. Chapter 24

"Well... I maybe kinda got in trouble" He says quietly.

"No crap crab legs" Uriah says. I giggle a bit. He hates swearing so he makes up things like crab legs. It's wired because he watches things that say it all the time and all of us say things like that. It makes my want to laugh so hard when he says that but at the same time I don't want his swearing ether. Even though I do...

"It's 'No sh-"I start to say but Uriah stops me.

"Shhhhhh! That's a bad word Tris!" He says.

I start to lauph a little because I know that he's really weird, but go back to asking why Tobias is in detention.

"So why?" I ask Tobias. "Why are you here?"

"Because had had to come?" He says smiling hoping I'll buy it. "Are you buying it or should I stop talking?"

"I'm not buying it because I know you came here for something so duh!"

"Then why are you asking?" He says raising his eye brows.

"Hello! I have no clue what your talking about!" Uriah says behind me.

"Who cares Uriah" I say jokingly. "So why are you here?" I ask Tobias.

"I may have maybe sassed the teacher on so I could come here and stay here instead of going home?"

I know why he doesn't want to go home. It's because of Marcus.

"Hey why don't you stay at our house. You can sleep in Uriah and Zeke' room for the night?"I say.

"Wait why don't you want to go home?" Uriah says. OH CRAP! I forgot that Uriah doesn't know about Marcus!

* * *

Uriah POV

Something is not right. Why doesn't Four want to go home? Is there something there he is scared of. But come to think of it why did Tris go to the hospital in anyway? The last time I didn't even think about it because I know Tris was in trouble. Was it something that happened at Four's House. And in the hospital She said "Tobias" Okay are they doing something they're not supposed to say.

"Wait why don't you want to go home?" I say.

**Hey sorry its really short I've been working on a another fanfiction, ?Why don't you try it out? It's Called HungerDivergent Try it out**


	25. Chapter 25

Uriah POV

"Why don't you want to go home?" I ask again with more anger in my voice. What happened over there. Was there bad memories or did he do something to my sister. Was that why she went to the hospital! "Well?"

"Well.. You see..., There was a-a big Um a big-" Four said

"Mouse" Tris cut in.

"Mouse?" I repeat. What is she talking about. So he doesn't want to go to his house because of a mouse. A small animal that wont kill him. Something that I could take on. **_I _**could take on! I know I'm insulting myself but come on they are not fooling me. I may be stupid, but I'm not stupid. Wait that makes not sense!  
Thanks a lot Tris now I'm babbling about random things, and not making any sense! Oh great now I'm hungry!  
"Tris I'm not bright but I'm not stupid" Now that's better then the last one I said. In my mind. Not out loud. hopefully not out loud

"No, It was a very Very big mouse"

"Tris!" I say. "Your not telling me something important!"

"Your sounding like Zeke" Tris says crossing her arms. "But there was a very big mouse!" Now she's pouting.

"Now your sounding like a kid"

"Oh look who's talking. The big man who's going to take care of his little sister. I'm only younger by 2 months."

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you!"

"But that makes no sense!" Four buts in.

"I'm adopted remember!" Tris says. "Wow my own bo- I mean best friend doesn't even know me!"

"Tris were you about to say boyfriend?" I ask with anger in my voice.

"No I was about to say... best friend. Like you heard"

"What? I'm not buying it"

"I'm speaking the truth"

"Tris I've known you 'Forever' so don't think that I'm stupid when I comes to being aware of whats happening to my sister. Yes I admit I'm stupid but not with things about you"

"Ugh! Just-To-Four Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"But we're in detention" Four says.

"Fine Um we'll go to..." I say looking around. "The 'bathroom'"

"What?" Four says confused to Tris' answer. "What do you mean? There are two bathrooms and I'm not going into the girls bathroom just to talk to you"

"No-Say your going to the bathroom then go into the ganators closet Okay? I'll meet you there and talk"

"Okay" he says as he stands up and walks out the door. The teacher stops him from going and asks him what he's doing. Four answers with:

"I'm going to the bathroom sir. Is that okay with you?" He seems really nice. That is not usual. What's going on. I need to find out this is not happening behind my back.

"Well don't take long then" Mr. Vandeil said. "Hurry back or get another detention slip!"

"Okay sir. Thank you" Four says and walks out with a face of relief. Tris gets up and walks over to the teacher.

"Hello sir is it okay if I go to the nurse? I hurt myself and now I can't move my middle finger" She says. What dose she think she's doing? He's deffenetly going to ask:

"Can I see it? If It's not sever then you'll have to stay" Tris hands her left hand and acts. Every time he touches it she says oww even thought when she does get hurt for real she never ever says oww. I just watch for like 5 minutes until he lets her go to the nurse. As she walk out of the door she glances back at me one more time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't been updating this story so much I'm making another story as well so I'm kinda going back and forth. Thanks for understanding. :)  
**

**Tris POV**

I walk out of the room and glace back at Uriah. I hate keeping things from Uriah but I have to. I have to keep Tobias' secret, I promised. I walk up to the janitors closet and open the door. I find Tobias sitting on a mop bucket playing with a broom and singing a Barney song. Sometimes he just acts like a kid to much. Coming from a person who's related to Uriah that means a lot.

"I love you, you love me, we're one big happy-" He sings.

"Family!" I say in a 2 year old voice. He's 18 years old. Should he be singing a 2 year old song without a 2 year old voice.

"Really Tris?"

"Really Tobias?"

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I think we should tell Uriah"

"What! Are you crazy! How do you even know he'll keep a secret?" Tobias says- more like yells. I bet you the whole world could here him. So much for going into the janitors closet we should have stood in the middle of the class. Less people would have heard him that way. I roll my eyes.

"He's my brother. I've lived with him for almost all my life. I know we could trust him" I say. He crosses his arms and makes that face that he does not trust me. "Come on Tobias! He's my brother and what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could tell the cops. Then the cops could take my dad away to jail and when he comes back he'll hit me harder." He says. "Is that a good enough answer?" His voice is cold not Tobias, Four.

"Okay other then that?" I ask "Isn't your dad already in jail anyway?"

"Yes. But he came back and has been hitting me harder. But if he goes into jail again then it gets harder and harder" He says. Why didn't he tell me that his dad is back. I thought his dad had to stay in there for a year.

"Why didn't you tell me he came back. Okay your not staying in that house of..." I'm trying to think of a name of that house."Yah I got nothing. "But your staying with me okay!"

"Not the issue now! We need to talk about Uriah"

"Okay Okay..." I Think of what would I do-Wait I got it! "What if you gave him a different secret or a fake secret and he can keep that secret for longer then... 2 weeks, then we know we could trust him"

"Okay that's a good plan. But what would we tell him"

"That we're together" I say. I'm still not sure if we are together or not.

"So is that a real secret or a fake one"

"I'm not sure, do you want to it to be real or not?" I ask.

"How about for the time being it's not real but once we this is all over, We have peace and quite"

"Sounds like a plan. So we on with the plan for Uriah?"

"Yup"

* * *

Uriah POV:

She comes back inside the room with Four right beside her. Whats up with them?

"Okay Uriah, we chose to tell you what's happening right now in front of your eyes" Tris says. "Me and Tobias are together" I know. I already know. Well I think Zeke doesn't know. If he did he didn't say anything. I tryed keeping it a secret.

"I know" I say looking at my nails. I see them do that in movies, and I thought I should try it. It makes you look bored. "Tell me something I don't know"

"What how?!" Tris asks.

"Well you talk in your sleep the rest was easy" I say

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Uriah POV:_

_"I can't sleep!" I sit cross-leged in my bed with the blanket on the ground. I lie on my back and put my legs on the wall so that they're making a 'V' on the wall. Maybe Tris is awake. We could share cake. But then I'd have a smaller piece. You know why don't I just let her sleep. I walk out of my room and Tris' door is open. I walk in and hear her talking in her sleep._

_"But I-I like you! No-No This is Four" She says. I guess she doesn't want cake then. All she wants is a piece of Four.  
_

* * *

"Okay then Um... Does anyone else know?" Tris asks. "And how long have you known?"

"No, no one else knows and I have known for about uh 2 weeks" Ringgggggg "I have to go"

"Why where are you going?"

"Not to the underwear shop to buy mom new underwear if that's what your thinking" I fake laugh and wave my hand at her.

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Well your thinking that now. Bye!" I say and run out before she could say another word. And yes that's what I'm doing. I think the whole class hear me. Oh god!

* * *

**Uriah is just jelly! and mine. He's mine. Back Off Marlene! ):0**

**LOL**

**-Danni**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent Uriah would be mine. And alive! You hear Veronica? ALIVE! And Marlene would never have existed. Muhahahahahaha I'm eeeeeeeevil!**

**Marlene: Well Duh! Of cousre your evil.**

**Me: Shut up Marlene! No one asked you!**

**Marlene: Sorry! *Puts hands up in defense* I'm going to go to Uriah. MY boyfriend. *Says in sassy tune* Not yours! Ha! *walks away***

**Me: I told you she's evil. I mean under all what do you call it, 'Cuteness' Is a pure evil heart.**

**Marlene: I hear that!**

**Me: You were meant to, Uriah theaf!**

**Well now me talking to a fictional character is over, here's the story! Excuse my weirdness. **

Tris POV

Well Uriah knows anyway. So Tobias and I can actually date. Well when we discover how to keep it away from Zeke then we can. I want to tell him so badly and rub it in his face, But if I do he'll hate Tobias and if Tobias hurt me one bit, He'd snap his neck.  
I look back at the seat and find Uriah's note book with the script on it and story board. And all his crushes. It's like a diary but not a diary. I go up to it and grab it. I scanned the script last time. I should probably read it instead, Because if Uriah makes me do something really stupid, I'll have a reason to kill him.  
I walk out of the classroom to go home. It's 4:45. Detention ended so I'm free for the rest of the day. I walk down the halls and passed the cafeteria. For some reason I just keep imagining the first time I sat in our table, getting to know everyone, knowing the first time I saw Tobias that I felt a spark. A spark I only had once. It was with a Teddy-bear named Tiddy the Teddy-Bear on TV. I was 6 Okay! The the spark I had with the Teddy-Bear was fake, It never felt as real as the one I have with Tobias. Well because he's not a teddy bear. Duh.  
I stand there. Watching our table. It's empty, Well the whole cafeteria is empty. I have a smile on my face as I see Marlene and Shauna's Red faces when they thought I was dating Zeke and Uriah. Even though I told them that I hate them so don't worry, Plus I'm related to them. That's just disgusting. She still doesn't feel right when I touch my own brothers, Like hug them. Mar has this face. The face of jealousy.

"Tris!" A voice says behind me. I turn around and find Tobias running over to me.

"Hey fancy pants"

"Tris, we have... to go see... Tori" He says running toward me.

"Why?"

"Because of... the play- Well... Musical... thingy." He says as he finally catches up to me.

"What about it?"

"Mr. Vandeil Says Tori has to see us. At first he said Ms. Wu And I didn't understand, But then he said Tori and I understood. Plus the day to perform is in a week we need to get cracking." He says.

"Fine!" I say and walk in the way of the music room. Tobias grabs my hand and runs to the music room I start running alongside him. "Hey... lets see... who can get... There first?" I say in-between breaths. He nods and I run faster. I'm almost there. Out of nowhere Tobias runs past me. I turn left and run faster. I can't lose to Tobias. I pass him and make it to the music class. "Boom! Ha I made... it here... first!" I say in between breaths. "I beat ya! BOOM!" I do a little victory dance. He looks down shamefully. "Whats up scared of getting beat by a _girl?_ Better get used to it"  
I walk into the music room with Tobias o n my heels, Literally. He kept kicking me. Probably because I beat him in running. "Would you stop?"

_"Would you stop dude?" _He repeated with a funny voice and ugly face_._

"Are you mocking me?" I ask.

_"Are you mocking me?"_ Tobias says.

"Hey, stop it."

_"Hey,stop it."_

"Gosh, your so immature!"

_"Gosh, your so immature!"  
_

I grunt heavily "Oh look there's Tori! Hi Tori!" I say and wave my hand. I hope my plan works.

_"Oh look there's-_ TORI?!_" _He says and looks down shamefully. He just acted like a 10 year old in front of the teacher. "I mean- Hey Tori" He waves his hand like nothing happened. I lauph. Really Tobias?

"So what did you need us for?" I ask Tori. She looks up from her desk and says:

"Hello, Tris. Four. I need you to know what your going to sing/act. Mr. Max needs me to approve." She rolls her eyes. "I trust you guys" She smiles.

"Do you trust Uriah?" I ask.. Well if she says no I don't blame her. She looks up at me.

"Why" She asks.

"Maybe, because I asked Uriah to write the script. And be an actor. Maybe"

"Fine, but I need to see the script."

"Okay but do you have scissors?" I ask. I don't want to hand over Uriah's diary. He'd kill me. Wait- Wow a lot of people are going to die.

"Yes, Why" She asks as she grabs scissors and hands them to me.

"It's written in Uriah's diary. When I was little I promised him that his secrets were safe with me and If this gets in the wrong hands. I would brake me promise. And I never break my promises." I say as I take the scissors, cut the script out and hand it to her.

"Aw that cute. Thank you for the script and I would see you later." She says as I walk out the door with Tobias right behind me.

"Did you really make that promise?" He asks as wee walk toward my house.

"Yah why? Me and Uriah are really close so if I tell him a secret he would keep it. And I would to the same to him." I look up at Tobias. "I love him. And I would never let anything like that hurt my family. Ever." I walk past him "See you later!" And I enter my house. "Au Revoir Tobias"

"What now you can suddenly speak french? Well to can play it that game, Mes Pantalons Sont Manquants!" I open the door and look him right in the eye.

"You just said 'Your pants are missing!'" I wave my hand and walk in.

"Oh, Um... J'aime le fromage?" He blushes red. He could put a tomato to shame. He just said he likes Cheese. Like who says that? Other than Uriah.

"Oh Tobias!" I put my hand on my forehead and shake it, Then I look down. "Really. I learned French at school 2 periods a day for 3 years. They would never let us have a vacation. No Summer vacation only weekends. I think I know more French then you" I look up at him.

"Prove it" He says with a challenging smirk on his face.

"Do you really want to do that Tobias" I take a step closer to him so that we are breathing the same air and look him in the eyes.

"Um I'm going to go-" he backs away a little and then runs toward his house. I hear laughing behind me and turn around. Uriah is on the ground holding his stomach laughing so hard. He starts to roll around on the porch..

"How- What- What did you- say that- made Four- RUN?!" He manages out through laughter. "How- How did- You do- That?"

"I have my ways. Why?" I ask. He gulps.

"But what did you say?" He stops laughing and looks up at me with hope in his eyes. From the ground. He starts bowing "Teach me oh my great godess!"

"Well," I put my finger on my chin like I'm thinking. "He's scared of me so that's all you need to know." I cross my arms.

"Uriah! Where is my underwear!" Mom says from inside the house.

"Mom-"

"Don't 'Mom not right now' Me. I need the underwear! Uriah Octavius Padrad! Here! Now!"

I lean in and whisper into Uriah's ear. "I think she needs the underw-"

"I know she needs the underwear!" Uriah screams.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi**

**Hey you people of the wold, Unless you live in mars then I'm sorry. Hello to you too. I am sooooooo Sorry I haven't been updating lately but I've tried. I'll try harder. I promise!**

** Anyway be sure to tell me if you like me updating faster but shorter chapters or slower but longer chapters. I mean in the thousands for words. That you so much for all your stuport and it's never to late to leave a** review** no matter how far you are into the future. I do that a lot. Like I mean A LOT.**

**On with the story thing-y.**

**Tris' POV.**

Time for gym. When the worst teacher in the school and a bunch of torturing equipment collides. Well gym is fine the problem is that the teacher is not actually making us do gym. He tourers us with gym equipment.

I make my way to my locker to brush my hair because life. Okay because is messy. Do I really have to explain myself? Any way I have that mirror in my locker except the fact that it is as big as my mini locker. Again Cristina happened. She says that if you don't have a big mirror how will you see all your face. The small ones are to small. t that time I thought she meant to buy one a bit bigger. NO it has to be as big as a locker.

Anyway I grab my gym bag with my running shoes in another hand and run to the gym. Once I enter through the gym doors my smile spreads up to my ears. Well not literally we have a supply teacher! Omg I'm so happy.

As I walk down to the girls changing room I get grab by a Cristina. The one and only. She takes me to the corner of the gym and talks really slowly.

"Spill it" Cris says blankly.

"Spill what?" I look confused. I am confused. What is she talking abou- ohhh.

"You and Four!" She almost yells.

"Okay I may have a really really really really really small crush on him" I look at her in the eyes "really" I smile as guilty as possible. I can't help it I want to date him but things are just- ugh. He is amazing and wonderful but we haven't gone out yet. No date. No time together, to be honest that is practically a date. And no us. I know he feels he same but I need Zeke's Freakn approval. Ugh! Uriah thinks we are dating we told him a lie. And if Cris finds out there is not stopping that girl from telling God knows who! Maybe the president for all I know!

Oh god she's going to scream talk. "OH MY G-"

"SHUT UP!" I yell a bit TO loud. The teacher is looking at us, along with everyone in the class. "Sorry" I mumble. Uriah's in the back giggling. I give him the glare. The glare that not only him but Zeke knows too. When I give them the glare they know what's headed so they pretend that it never happened. As I said Uriah goes back to talking to Marlene. Well everyone can tell she has a crush on him but Uriah. I mean he has a crush on her. How does he not notice this like its obvious enough!

Anyway, I look at Cris with a death glare. She looks at me like I grounded her. Her has her hands on her hips and looks at me with a 'seriously?' Look. I roll My eyes.

"Look Tris that stuff may have worked on other people but I'm your best friend you can't hide things from me. Ever." Cristina keeps talking about stuff while I'm thinking that she's right. I've been hiding things from everyone. Mom. Zeke. Well duh! But Uriah. Cristina. Marlene. Shuna. Even Tobias. I've shuned everyone and haven't told them the truth. Not Tobias, not anyone. Only my old school know what I'm hiding. And not My friends there, but the school it's self. I haven't told anyone the truth about my old school. And people might die because of it. My best friends may die because. A lot of people. For all sakes every one who knows me.

"Cristina" I say not paying attention to what she was saying before I cut her in.

"Tris, I was taking this is not like you!"

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask suddenly.

"No not all the time" (duh she's Cristina)

"Can you keep a secret for me?" I say looking in her eyes. She sighs.

"Um I guess" she looks at me. "For you"

"Great because I have a lot of things to tell you that I haven't even told my mom. No one knows about this." She nods as if mentioning go on. I respond: "Not here!" What does she think I'll tell the biggest secret I have in the middle of gym class?

"Uh sorry" she says back to me.

"Laddies we are about to start!" I hear the teacher call out.

"Sorry" I say and run to the girls room. I change as quickly as I can onto a black t-shirt and some back shorts. I put my hair nt o a fast pony and put my running shoes on. I run out of the girls locker room I less then two minutes. The teahcer starts . Like I haven't had enough of that already.

"Okay class now that we are all here" he says looking at me. "We can begin. Finally." Okay that's not fair I only took two minutes changeling and like five talk to Cristina so do NOT act like you would have token less time!. I say in my mind. Well I'm not going to say that in front of the teacher. Eric maybe but him no. I don't want to make a bad first impression.

'I think you already handled that Tris' a little voice inside my head says.

'Shut up' I argue back.

'Tris,Tris TRIS!" Someone is shaking me now. Cris. Duh.

"Yes I'm awake call me after the ding"

"What?"

"What?" I repeate prose sing everything I just said and reissuing that I made no sense.

"Wha- Okay doesn't matter we have to go outside we are going to be running around to school a billion times. Let's go!" She pulls me to the exit in the gym.

"Okay okay sorry!" I yell. Not loud. This time.

Cristina drags me out the door and starts running. We run around the school like 5 times then we hear a whistle from the teacher.

"Okay gyms finished. You couldn't hear the bell because we are out side. Go!" He says loudly. Just as he finishes I run toward the school. I run into the girls change room and change as fast as I can. As Cristina takes her time. I'm finished and she's still doing her make up. And She always does her make up first. Typical Cristina.

"Crissy Hurry up!" I wine. "I don't have all day!"

"Okay Okay!" She raises her hands in the air for a second holding her eyeliner in her right hand. She does her final touch ups and puts the cap on her eyeliner. "I just need to change now"

"Finally!" I say throwing my hands in the air. "Just hurry Up!"

"Okay, Mom!" She grabs her clothes and walks away.

"Shut up!"

"Fine" She raises her hands up with the cothes still in her hands. As she does this she laughs a little and I roll my eyes. Next stop drama and music. And Tori.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey yo whats up! Sorry I have not updated in a longggggg time. Hope you forgive me. Yah to be clear Peter is a jidiot. (Jerk and idiot) well let's just say Peter is a Peter. **

**Disclaimer: Read my mind! Ooooo**

**Tris' POV**

Next period is Music and Dance and stuff. I run to my locker, opening it and finding the very very VERY BIG Mirror looking at me. Well I'm looking at my reflection. I look at my blonde hair. I hate it. I'm not beautiful at all.

Just then the bell rings to signal next period. I grab my song lyrics and my binder and head to the music room. I enter and sit in the front beside Tobias. I put all my stuff under my chair since this is the music room there are no desks. Tobias just sits there starring at me.

"Hello um do you have a problem sir?" I say teasing him.

"Yes it's just because your that beautiful"

"I'm not beautiful" I say like its the most obvious thing in the world. He sits there. Looking at me- sorry more like scanning me. I do not like it. I got that from Marlene Cristina and Shauna the first time I met them, they thought I was dating both Zeke and Uriah. I mean like do I look crazy. Enough I have to live with them. They are a pain in the butt!

"Fine your not beautiful" he eyes me. Probably because I look like I'm about to punch him. Why am I letting this idiot get on my nerves. I just look away hoping he doesn't see my rage. It's one thing I say it but if someone else does don't be surprised if they don't show up tomarrow. Or anymore.

No I would never do that to Tobias. Yet. I'm still not sure if I'm willing to 'love' him yet. Love is a very strong word. If you love someone you know you will never let them go. Me, I'm not sure if 'love' is what this is. I'm sure he is amazing but he could have had girlfriends he 'loved' but then ended up breaking their hearts. I'm just not sure about this. But then again what about what's about to come! If he loves me or even knows me he will get hurt. I can't do that to him. To Cristina to everyone here!

Tobias smirks at me, but then he sees the disappointment in my face and his smirk goes away.

"I'm sorry was it something I said?! What ever I did to hurt you I can slap myself for doing so-"

"No Tobias don't slap yourself! It's just something about-"

"Okay class," Tori saves the day! Thank you Tori! "today we are going to do vocal warm ups. Then since this is also art you will get a partner and draw together. This is not a project, so this is due today by the end of the period this is a one hour period and the vocal warm ups take about 5 minutes. That's enough time. And No we are not singing so Uriah put your hand down please." Uriah does as he is told. I look over at him and smile. "Everyone sit up straight and breath in and out then open your mouth in an O shape." This goes on for about 5 minutes I keep looking at Uriah and how he's doing it. I know we all look stupid doing this but to be honest Uriah just looks... A bit stupider. Nope he looks a lot stupider! Yah and we all know how that's going to end up like. Every time I look at him he is ether rolling his lips stupidly or just being... Well being a Uriah.

Every time I look at Uriah me and Tobias end up laughing while doing the instruction. In the end we just stopped doing the action and started laughing. Every one else has just given up on looking at Uriah.

Tori's starts to talk about what we are going to do. I, hoping that she puts me with Tobias. But of course that's not what tori does. Tori puts me with the last person in the world I would like to be with! Do be honest I would rather be with Uriah. Even though he draws like a 2 year old.

"Tris and Petter" Again I rather be with Uriah!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey whats up? anyway Uriah and Zeke will do the disclaimer and yes I know this is going to be a disaster but don't worry, If it is I'll make sure they don't get Dauntless cake for a week. Mu Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
**

**Uriah: This author is crazy! *hides behind Zeke***

**Zeke: *snorts* Pansycake**

**Uriah: Hey! *steps on Zeke's Foot* Ha Now look who the Pansycake is now!**

**Zeke: OW *steps on Uriah's foot***

**5 minutes later They are still fighting! Well... You could say fighting but... It's more like 3 year old fighting...  
**

**Me: Okay stop You guys Stop! You are brothers that hate each other and now because of what you did none of you are getting Dauntless cake for a week!**

**Uriah: *puts hands on hips* You can't do that! You can't control me I'm divergent!**

**Me: Oh really?**

***Jeannine's army comes and grabs Uriah by the hand and takes him away repeating the word 'Divergent' multiple times. **

**Me: I didn't mean for that to happen I was just going to put him in math class repeatedly until the week is over but that works too.**

**Zeke: *Backs away* Don't hurt me!**

**Me: *steps forward***

**Zeke: *Turns around and runs but while running shouts:* No Dauntless cake it is!**

**Me: *looks at nails* Well that was easy.**

Tris POV

Peter! Really? I stand up and walk up to Peter.

"Okay so you will draw together the favourite thing you have in conman." Says Tori. Okay first of all I have nothing in Common with this idiot! "Go"

i look over at Peter this is just one class not the rest of the year so I should be fine. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die.

"So, what do you like?" I say to start the project I need this to be over with!

"I like cake and video games, what do you like?" Okay I was not expecting that, maybe this is just some kind of joke. Maybe?

Peter POV

So I think she bought it. I like cake and video games but I mean I'm here for a reason I need to find out if she really is divergent or not. It's for my school not my old school but my school. Erudite. Well Tris' old school too. To be honest I think that divergent is very powerful and well Jeannine and I need that power. Maybe not always to do good...


	31. Chapter 31

Tris POV

"Me too" I hate him " what video games do you play?" This Feels like forever! I change the subject fast but then he changes it too. "How about we draw-"

"How about an eye"

"an eye?" Are you crazy.

"Yes an eye, like an Erudite Eye you know the Very popular school" My insides feel like My outsides right now. So I do the next best thing, instead of vomiting all over him, I freeze.

Oh. My. God. What the hell. How does he know that?! I'm freaking out in my mind but on the outside I say:

"Sure, but how does it look like?" I say like I have never herd of it before. But like seriously I have herd of it before, actually I have ran from it before. He takes his phone out rolling his eyes.

"this is what it looks like" I take a look at it and faint. The last this I remember is that eye starring at me. And Peter with a wide smirk on his face.

I close my eyes not knowing what will happen next.

**Omg I haven't updated in forever I'm sooo sorry but tank you people who read me story. You don't know how much it makes me feel happy. Sorry again for the short chapter it won't happen so many times but I promise I will try okay bye my little Uriahs.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Me:Uriah will you do the disclaimer. Please?**

**Uriah: no I don't want to. *turns away***

**me: but Uriah I don't want to do it, see people like it when you do it, that is, okay.**

**Uriah: well maybe they'll like this instead! *takes pie (because cake is so personal to him) and throws it. At Danni.**

**Me: Uriah! You will pay! Trust me. Muhahahaha!**

**I just wanted to tell you guys the story's going to finish soon! Not to soon but be careful when Peter is in the same room as Jeannine. **

**Tris pov**

I wake up to light shinning in my eyes. I can't see anything except two figures in front of me. Where the heck am I?

"Oh your awake. Good for you. I thought that you died. It turns out that your heart stopped for a second and we all thought you were dead... For a second."

My eyes start adjusting to the light and I find Jeannine looking at me with a devilish smile. Now i wish my eyes didn't adjust. What does she have to do with this? She's a teacher, that hates me!

Peter is standing right beside Jeanine looking like he'll get in trouble for what he did or is about to do. Now im Happy. Just look at his face. He's terrified!

Enough enjoying Peter's misery and I better get back to the point of why they're here in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and stand up looking Jeanine straight in the eye. "What are you doing here and the truth please! I'm already stuffed with lies"

"OK, OK I get it you don't trust me. But I am here for something else" she says starring at me. "You're coming with us to Erudite" I'm kinda stunned with what she just said. But I quickly hide that and say something back.

"Ha. In your dreams. I'm not going anywhere" Kind of child-ish I know but i cross my arms.

"That wasn't a question dear, Peter tie her up."

"But Jeanni-"

"I said tie her up!" Jeannine yells back. Peter grabs hold of my hands and ties them behind me. I kick him in everywhere possible but nothing happens. I have no clue what happened I studied fighting in Erudite. But then again I can't trust anyone with anything right now. Instead I give in but not quite enough to stop fighting him. I try as hard as I can to wiggle out of his grip but nothing happens. I yell and scream as loud as I can but nothing happens. I can't do anything now. And all the had stored up sleeping, is gone. All I have left to do is give in.

Peter carries me on his shoulder and brings be to a car. The car is all black and well so is his soul. So makes sense. Jeannine tells the driver to go to the private place. Witch I'm guessing is where they're privet helicopter is.

...

Peter grabs me out of the Car. I get lifted out by the driver and Peter and thrown on the ground. I mean if you are going to kidnap me from school with an evil teacher, the least you can do is treat me like a person not garbage!

After Peters done with treating me like garbage with a smile on his face he decides to grab me by the feet and drag me to the private helicopter. Oh wait, sorry I... it turns out that it was a jet. Sorry not so clear about that.

Peter being the idiot he is, throws me into the jet. I can't believe that someone this rude and mean and aggressive would actually throw A 16-year-old into a jet.

I finally get the tape off my mouth. I start to yell at him. Like how?!

"Peter you're a freaking idiot!. How in the world would you do that to me what have I done to you I mean maybe to Jeannine, But you?!"

"How did you get the tape off?"

"idiot it wasn't duck tape it was like wall tape. I licked the sick off. It tasted like straw."

"Barrie's strawbarries?

"no just straw"

"okay then why are you working with Jeannine?! I mean what does she have that I can't give you?"

"50 million dollars"

I pause. I have no clue what to do now.

"other then that" I really did not think this through.

"now what's your plan!? Sweet talk me to death?"

"um... I did not think this trough ether"

"okay that's it. Hey driver do you have duck tape?"

"Peter really, please do not."

"Why should I listen to you. I mean what are you going to give me when Janinne can give me everything."

"But..." I was going to fight back But he was right what could I give him?! I don't know but there is one thing I know and that is that I'm going to get out of here alive.


	33. Chapter 33

Sooooo hello everybody... Uriah. Well Uriah has something to say for what he did yesterday. Come on now.

Uriah: I'm sorry to everyone to read the last argument we had abut me not following Danni's rules lasts time. But I'm happy I did it anyway.

me: Mean girls much?

uriah: sticks out tongue and runs*

Me: ugh! It's like I, dealing with a baby. **Wait** maybe I am

Um on with the story... l guess:

Peter POV

Tris had nothing to offer. And she is of no use to me, but I mean why can't I just kill her, and her boyfriend, it will save me more effort. **She** is so annoying, but Jeaninne needs her unfortunately. I roll my eyes. God she talks a lot! Okay thats it.

"Tris if you keep talking, Ill just kill you right now. So Shut up!

"Fine sorry! And anyway you can't kill me!"

"Yes I can and don't make me, I don't wanna go to jail again,

"What?" She raises an eyebrow, "What the heck are you talking about? Wait you went to jail! Oh you are a bad boy, how come your still here? How long were you in jail for? How was it lik-"

"Shut up! God do you ever stop talking?!" I yell, She has crossed the line, I look at her, her blonde hair tied into a ponytail and her beautiful blue green eyes... Wait what the heck am I talking about I have to kill her after Jennie is done with her, I can't I won't- Um

"No. You can't make me 'shut up' Jeaninne needs me so unless you don't want the money i suggest you **don't **kill me. You could go ahead you know. Here you go." She grabs my hand and puts it on her throat. "Go ahead now, I won't stop you." She raises her eye brow. "What are you going to do it or not?" She brasses herself for death but it doesn't come, not yet

"I Can't, Not to you..." I take my hand away from her throat "I Can't"

* * *

Tris' POV

Maybe there is potential in Peter, maybe he is not all that bad maybe... Lets just hope he spared my life for Jeaninne and not for me I don't want Peter to get into anything me and Tobias have at home, When I get home, If I get home.

"So where are you taking me anyway?" I ask, I start acting like what just happened between us was noting hopping he doesn't bring up anything stupid "Look I have a feeling that you arn't going to tell me so I have no chose but to keep asking" I talk a deep breath like I'm going to yell or something,

"Okay I'll tell you,"

"finally!" I exalted and listen carefully, h etakes a deep breath.

"Your here because,"

I. Am. Sooooooooo. Sorry! I haven't been posting and I hope you forgive me!


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay I Promise to update twice every week. (About Saturday and Wednesday)That is my goal and I am very sorry for leaving a cliffhanger and all the things that bother you about this story it is almost finished maybe a few more chapters and then 'The End' As I said I will update twice a week. And sorry I did not get the chance to edit the last chapter, that is why it looks so stupid.**

**-Danni**

**Tris POV**

"Your here because Jeannine needs you, She has to use you... for this machine..." He continues. "The rest is a surprise, but try not to get your hopes up, It is not good..." Peter finishes his little talk and pretends like it did not happen. I sit there on the very hard floor; Thinking.

"Hey when are we there. I want to get this over with." I ask. He looks down at me; I stare at him. "When am I going to get home?" I ask; truly what ever Jeannine needs can't she just get it over with? He laughs a kinda scary laugh.

"Home? Ha! After Jennine is done with you you'll be dead!" I sit there. Dead? He's going to kill me! I struggle now; not caring what he does to hurt me. I thrash around everywhere. I move my feet to get high enough to kick him as he is _trying _to stop me from moving to much. It's not working for him. I lift my feet and kick him in the arm. He holds his arm in pain but then goes back to holing me down.  
The van suddenly stops. Peter stops holding on to me and I am sent flying across the van. I hit the two front seats and hit the ground hard. I groan in pain. The pain is to much, but I bare it.

"Oh look we are here! You're wish!" Peter smirks. I Lay my head on the ground. When will this be over with? Peter grabs my arm and forcefully pulls me up. "Come on you only have one day to live you better follow the rules, you never know maybe you'll have a few seconds extra to live!" I follow, you never know I might, there is no getting out of this...


	35. Sorry

**Guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been able to type. I just don't feel like I am into the story anymore. I know you don't want to be hearing excuses but you guys don't know how much you guys reading this story means to me! Thank you, And I'll make this short,**

**Thank you So So SOOOO MUCH! **


	36. The Last Chapter To 'This Is Tris'

**AN/ **I **felt** **really** **really** **bad** **for** **stopping** **the** **writing** **of** **this** **fan** **fiction**, **so** **if** **you** **guys** **don't** **mind**... I made one more chapter **were** it **skips** **what** **happens** **and** **just** **goes** **into** **the** **kinda** **sad** **part**... **Hope** **you** **enjoy** **the** **last** **chapter** **to** **This** Is **Tris**.

I hold him in my hands feeling extremely awful for what just happened, we did it, we killed Jeaninne... But with one cost, a life. Not my life but his life, I stare down at the black haired boy laying in my arms. Tears start streaming down my face. He's going to die, and I can't do anything about it. His life wasted on mine. He should have just left me to die! He shouldn't have done that, jump of the flying blade. It should have hit me! **No,** It should have killed me! Not him. The blood coming form his shirt, and the fact that I'm holding him tighter, makes the tears roll down faster.

"T-Tris, I-I'm sorry" The motionless body says, as he gives out his last breath. I don't try to stop the tears, let them roll down my face. Why was he apologizing?! He was the one who saved my life from that monster!

"No! Stop! Please don't die I'll do anything, I'll give you my life, Do what every you want with me just don't let him die!" I scream out into the open, hoping for a rsponse. I look around the room. The only things I see are the bodies laying around the lab. At that point in time is when I relized I'm talking to nothing. Jeaninne's body is laying there, A deed done by no other than myself. I then understood why she risked getting so close to me. To get even closer but not physically, Emotionally. To kill the only person that mattered. I loved him, I still do, Never really admitted it with so much passion before. I look around to hear his voice. Just one more time. To hear his crazy comments, Trying to flirt, His attempts at getting a girlfriend. And than at that moment, My brother walks in, He looks at my tear filled eyes and than at the life less body I my hands.

"No..." Zeke says falling to his blood covered knees. The gun in his right hand falling to him side as he clasps his hands over him mouth, in an attempt to ease what is happening right now. I shake my head. Can't this just be a nightmare and I wake up the next morning with school to attend and friends to see. I stare one more time at the lifeless odd in my hands. He came to save me and I let I'm down. I place my mouth on his sweat covered forehead. He died saving me. I take put my head closer to his ear and whisper:

"I Love you..."

"Uriah..."


End file.
